


Nightly Recordings

by KNO108



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNO108/pseuds/KNO108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Fuuka can't sleep, and so when Minato comes down they have a heart to heart about her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations in the night

Fuuka was sitting on the couch in her high school dorm’s living room, doing various things on her laptop. It was the middle of the night, and she couldn’t sleep. Koro-chan had joined her on the couch a little bit before that, curled up sleeping near her. She stroked his soft white fur, as she lamented the sleep she was losing. Summer break for Gekkoukan High had just started, and she wanted some rest.  
A creak from the hallway alerted Fuuka to someone coming down the stairs. She hurriedly smoothed down her short teal hair. She didn’t think anyone would be up for a long time still. Everyone in the dorm was her friend, but it was still embarrassing to be caught in your pajamas. She’d lived in the dorm for a few months now, the residents were all members of a group called SEES who fought monster’s during the dark hour. The dark hour was a time at midnight, that only certain people got to experience. The sky would take on a green tint, all technology would stop working, and the shadows would come out. They were a group that fought tirelessly against the shadows, trying to help people. They fought with their persona’s, their other selves basically, which had magical powers. Fuuka’s power wasn’t fighting, but analyzing. She could tell where all of her friends were as they explored the skyscraper dungeon of shadows called Tartarus, that appeared out of their school during the dark hour. She could also sense the whereabouts of really strong shadows, and warn her friends beforehand.  
Those living in the dorm were all high schoolers that went to Gekkoukan High, all in their 2nd and 3rd years of school there. The people living here were Akihiko Sanada, Mitsuru Kirijo, Shinjiro Aragaki, Junpei Iori, Aigis, Yukari Takeba, Ken Amada, the dorm’s resident dog Koromaru, and Minato Arisato.   
As Fuuka looked towards the stairs, she saw Minato come down sleepily rubbing his eyes. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue pajama pants. His dark navy blue hair was sticking up in odd places, and his grey eyes were only half open. He was a second year high schooler like her, and the leader of their group fighting against the shadows. He had just transferred to the school at the beginning of the school year in Spring. He was a quiet boy in that he never said much, but he was a great friend and most everyone enjoyed his company.  
Minato walked towards the fridge, and grabbed a water bottle out of it. He caught the glare of a screen in his peripheral vision, and turned towards the living room.  
“What are you doing up so late?” he asked confusedly.  
“No, reason, just couldn’t sleep.” She said looking down sheepishly at her feet.  
Minato walked over, plopping himself down on the couch.  
“What’s actually wrong?” He asked inquisitively.  
Fuuka sighed, how was he always so observant?  
“It’s sort of a personal reason, I don’t really want to bother you with it.”  
“It’s fine,” he said like he had all the time in the world. Listening to problems was Minato’s strong suit anyway.   
“Okay then. It’s pretty much a force of habit to be up at this time, because of my parents.” She stopped, glancing at him.  
He nodded at her to go on.  
“Well you see everyone in my family are doctors except for my parents. They were always looked down on because of this, and in turn the pressure fell on me to be better than them. They’d wake me up every morning around 3 to 4 am, forcing me to study. It was all I was really allowed to do in my free time. And even now that I’m away from them, I still can’t sleep during this time of night.” She fidgeted on the couch, embarrassed she’d just admitted such personal life problems to Minato.   
“Well how about I tell you a bedtime story?” he replied casually.  
Fuuka thought he was just messing around, but he looked dead serious. Well it didn’t hurt to try. She closed her laptop, and set it on the coffee table nearby. Laying her head on the armrest opposite his, she got as comfortable as she could on a couch.  
Minato began just talking. He spoke about how he’d come to this city a few months ago, and some of the big things that had happened to him. He continued on this way for a while, never faltering, just the quiet tones of his suave voice. Fuuka eventually began to feel her eyes drooping closed, and giving in to the lulling sounds of his voice, was fast asleep. When he glanced over and saw her sleeping, he fetched a blanket, and affectionately draped it over her. He hated to leave her on the couch, but he wasn’t allowed in a girl’s room unless invited, so he began making his way up the stairs back to his room. Sending one last glance at her peaceful sleeping face, he smiled.   
Every night from then on Fuuka received an mp3 file on her computer around 10 o'clock at night. They were simple recordings by Minato, just recounting the events of his day, but they never failed to make her happy. She played them on repeat every night until they ultimately soothed her to sleep. They made her feel safe and comfortable, and with them she never had trouble sleeping through the night again.


	2. A normal day in the life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple recording about Minato's day

“So, I guess to start off, today I woke up, did my usual morning routine, and went to school. Junpei stopped me at the gates of the school to talk to me about his worries and Chidori, so I encouraged him not to give up on her, because you never know if she’ll have a change of heart about it. I guess I wouldn’t really know though, huh? I think I might be into a girl, but I’m not sure how to go about asking her out. I don’t want to scare her off or anything. At lunch I talked to my swimming club buddy Kazuma and he asked me if I wanted to hang out at the end of the day, so after classes, we went to practice and went out to ramen afterwards. He’s a really cool guy to hang out with. Uh, let’s see, what else was there? When I got home from hanging out with Kaz, I took Koro-chan for a walk, and took a shower. And now I’m recording this for you. I’m sorry that I’m so boring with these. I’m not really sure what to talk about other than my days, which aren’t very interesting. I just figured that it’d be the easiest thing. Sorry this can’t be longer, I hope it will be enough for you to get a good night’s sleep. I have to go to sleep now. Good night, Fuuka.”


	3. A confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love confession

“This may be a weird thing to say this time around, but when I woke up this morning you were the first thing I thought about. Your glowing eyes, your cute smile, everything about you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. The way your cheeks turn a bright shade of pink when I hold your hand, the loving way you absentmindedly stroke my hair. This recording is ridiculous, maybe I should delete it. But maybe I shouldn’t. I want you to know my feelings. The feelings that I am almost overwhelmed by everyday. I know it’s cliche, but I really don’t think that I could live without you. You are the one and only person I will ever love. My life without you would be incomplete and I don’t think I could get up in the morning without thinking about you first. I love you, Fuuka, forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have an extra depressing part that goes along with this, but it's also kind of spoiler territory so I'll just leave it separate.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sort of headcanon of mine that Fuuka has trouble sleeping at night because of stress from her parents since it is canon in game that both of her parents are the only non-doctors in her family, it's like they want her to be better than them, and in the end that causes her a lot of trouble getting to sleep at night. I like the idea that Minato's voice can help to relax her, and so I think it'd be cute if every night he recorded his voice and sent them to her as mp3 files on her laptop at night. They're sort of just him talking about his day, but it's nice to think she can have them to listen to still even after the end of P3.


End file.
